


Aerial Dance

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Erestor shares a secret with Glorfindel.





	Aerial Dance

Title: Aerial Dance

Author: Morgana  
Author’s Email: morganalebeau@yahoo.com

 

Aerial Dance

 

Erestor continued to look out the window at the darkening sky. It was summer and Arien descended late this time of the year. There was only one hour left until midnight.

 

They were working late that night...again. Certain letters, reports, and schedules needed their attention and Glorfindel was determined to finish their paperwork that night.

 

There, it had happened again. Erestor was staring out the window once more. This was not typical behavior for the normally so focused Chief Advisor and Glorfindel had repeatedly noticed Erestor’s attention drifting off. An odd expression lay in the chocolate brown eyes and Glorfindel wondered what was behind it. What was occupying Erestor’s mind in such a way that Erestor’s attention was gone? “If we continue to concentrate, we can have this finished before midnight.”

 

Erestor sighed deeply. “Another hour of work? But then it will already be midnight.”

 

Glorfindel frowned. It wasn’t like Erestor to object to working late. “And why is that a problem? We have worked late before.”

 

Another troubled sigh escaped Erestor’s lips. “Can we not finish this tomorrow? I have not been outside today yet. I feel…cornered,” he said eventually as he raised and waving his hands to emphasize the point he was trying to make.

 

/It is true,/ Glorfindel thought. The raven hair didn’t shine the way it normally did and the eyes seemed sullen. Erestor looked tired – exhausted. Would it be so bad to finish up the next morn and call it a day? Erestor obviously needed some fresh air. “We will finish these reports tomorrow. You are right. It is late already.” The relieved look that appeared in Erestor’s eyes wasn’t lost on Glorfindel. All of a sudden, the eyes didn’t look so fatigued anymore. “I will see you first thing in the morning then.” The gratitude that shone from deep within Erestor’s eyes took Glorfindel aback.

 

“Thank you, Glorfindel!” Erestor immediately jumped to his feet and hurried over to the doorway.

 

A moment later, he had exited the study and Glorfindel was alone. /Odd, most odd,/ Glorfindel thought. /I wonder what that was all about./ Glorfindel realized that he wanted to find out and followed Erestor into the corridor. He caught sight of the gray robes dashing around the corner and set in pursuit.

 

~~~

 

Finally! He was finally out in the open! Erestor drew in the cool, refreshing air and gazed up at the sky, which had fully darkened by then. He surmised he had half an hour left at the most and then the new day would begin.

 

Erestor had chosen a clearing some distance from the Last Homely House, which wouldn’t be visible to the house’s inhabitants. He was safe and hidden there. Erestor carefully removed his formal robes, folded them, and placed them on the grass. Next he removed his house shoes, his shocks, and eventually his shirt. He trembled when the cool breeze caressed his naked torso. Oh, he had missed this.

 

“I call upon you, Manwë. You once gifted me with this precious gift and tonight is the only night that I may use it. Lift me up and carry me away.”

 

The winds gathered beneath him, surrounding him as they cradled him. They lifted him up in the air and Erestor reached for the moon and the stars.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel’s jaw dropped as he witnessed something he had never thought he would see in his life time. Erestor rose higher and higher and was practically being carried by an invisible hand. He had heard Erestor call out to Manwë and was stunned that the Lord of the Valar had actually granted Erestor his request.

 

It was a marvelous sight to behold as he watched Erestor move about in the air. It was a graceful dance he performed and Glorfindel slowly realized that Erestor was in control of the movements. The winds obeyed him. How could such a thing be?

 

The golden-haired Elf stood hidden behind a tree at a small distance from the clearing, but he now emerged from his hidden place. He looked up into the skies and wondered if Erestor could actually touch the stars if the raven-haired Elf tried hard enough. The raven hair moved like a curtain behind Erestor as he dived toward the earth, only to gain height a moment later.

 

Breathless, Glorfindel moved toward the clearing. Erestor would see him, but the thought didn’t occur to the Captain at the time. He wanted to see more, wanted to be closer to talk to Erestor. Now he knew why Erestor had been so desperate to call it a day.

 

~~~

 

Erestor had closed his eyes and had allowed the winds to carry him as they pleased for a while. But he opened them after a bit and looked down at fair Imladris, the Last Homely House and, in the distance, laid the river Bruinen. This night was precious to him and he was grateful that Glorfindel had let him retire for the night.

 

Something below him, something golden and shiny, drew his attention and Erestor’s control over the winds momentarily wavered as he recognized the Elf standing there watching him. What was Glorfindel doing there? Oh, by the Grace of the Valar, his secret – his carefully kept secret – was out now.

 

~~~

 

Entranced, Glorfindel stared at Erestor’s form poised in mid air. The white of his eyes shone like stars and for one moment Glorfindel wanted to fall onto his knees in wonder. “Erestor?” His voice trembled when he spoke his friend’s name. “How can this be?”

 

The winds lowered Erestor to float in front of Glorfindel. His feet didn’t touch the earth and the breeze toyed with the raven hair, blowing it into different directions. As a result, Erestor looked like a demon of old, or like one of the Valar incarnated in Elven form. “I do not understand.”

 

Erestor didn’t want to waste precious time talking to Glorfindel when he could be flying high in the sky. “I do not have much time left, Glorfindel. The day has almost come to an end and a new one will begin.”

 

Glorfindel raised a shaky hand and touched Erestor’s hand. “You can fly!”

 

“The winds carry me. I can not really fly.” Erestor bit his bottom lip. He had never wanted to reveal his secret to anyone. “Can you not give me these few precious minutes, Glorfindel?”

 

“Can you take me up there with you?” The question escaped Glorfindel and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “I can not believe I asked you that.” Lowering his gaze, he looked at the space between the grass and Erestor’s feet. “Is it real?”

 

Erestor realized he had to make a decision. He could be stuck floating there and answering Glorfindel’s questions, or he could take Glorfindel up into the air with him and answer them there. “Wrap your arms around me.”

 

Glorfindel paled slightly as Erestor accepted his request. “You will not let me fall, will you?” He wrapped his arms around Erestor’s shoulders and moved closer.

 

“I will not let you fall,” Erestor replied gently. He cared too much about Glorfindel to do something like that. “I will hold on to you.” Erestor completed the embrace by wrapping his arms around Glorfindel’s waist. “Hold on tight.”

 

The next moment, the earth beneath Glorfindel’s feet was gone. Safely cradled against Erestor’s chest, he thought about opening his eyes, which he had closed once he had become aware of the fact that he was afloat as well.

 

“You can open your eyes, Glorfindel. You are perfectly safe up here with me.”

 

Erestor’s voice sounded warmer than it normally did...warmer and gentler. Glorfindel opened his eyes and his breath caught at seeing how much height they had already gained. “How do you do this? How is this possible?” The air was cooler up there and the winds played with his golden hair. The breeze caused their golden and raven hair to entangle.

 

“It is a short story really,” Erestor said as he took Glorfindel higher. “Manwë granted me a wish many centuries ago and I wished that I would be able to fly. He granted me that wish and there is always one night a year that I may call upon his winds and they carry me through the air like they are doing now.”

 

Glorfindel wanted to ask Erestor what the raven-haired Elf had done to merit such a gift, but, overcome by the experience, he remained silent instead.

 

“Glorfindel? How much do you trust me?”

 

Erestor’s question took Glorfindel aback and he raised his eyes to search Erestor’s dark ones. “I trust you,” he replied. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I want to try something…” Slowly, Erestor began to untangle their forms from each other. “I do not know how much longer the enchantment will last, but…”

 

Glorfindel began to panic once Erestor’s arms were no longer wrapped around him. To make the situation even worse, Erestor was also wriggling out of the hold he had on the raven-haired Elf. Suddenly Erestor pushed him away and Glorfindel screamed, convinced he was going to fall toward his death – again!

 

But nothing like that happened. The winds caught him, carried him, and he realized that, as long as he remained close to Erestor, he was safe. Glorfindel enjoyed his newly gained freedom and chuckled to release his nervousness. Erestor’s hand was still in his and together they danced in the air. It was an amazing experience and to Glorfindel, Erestor had never looked more beautiful before. The raven hair was as dark as the night, the eyes glittered like stars, and the lips were curled in a blissful smile.

 

But their dance didn’t last long. The winds began to grow weak beneath them and they descended down to the earth again. Glorfindel saw the disappointed look in Erestor’s eyes and blamed himself for not letting the Advisor retire earlier. “If I had known, I would not have kept you.” He felt heavy again the moment his feet touched the earth. High up in the air he had felt light – weightless.

 

For some reason, his legs wouldn’t carry him and he sat cross-legged on the grass. Erestor seated himself opposite him and waited silently for what was to come. “That was the most amazing experience I have ever had!”

 

Erestor smiled knowingly. “Each year, I yearn for this day to come. Normally, I try to make myself free of duties for that day, but today I failed. I wanted to go outside so badly and now you know why.”

 

Glorfindel raised a hand and caressed his friend’s face. “Erestor, will you make me a promise?”

 

“What promise?” Erestor had a pretty good idea what Glorfindel wanted to ask him.

 

“Next year, will you take me with you? Can we fly together again?” Suddenly, he blushed as he realized that his request was rather forward since he didn’t know if Erestor wanted him there with him. Did Erestor want to share this experience with him or keep it to himself?

 

Erestor smiled and then nodded his head. “I will take you with me. We will fly together. The experience is even better when it is shared.”

 

“Erestor? Thank you…” Glorfindel leaned in closer and pressed a kiss onto Erestor’s lips. Then he gave him a coy smile. “Maybe there are other things we can share as well?” he hinted. /Like our bodies?/

 

Erestor laughed warmly. “Maybe in time, Glorfindel.” Erestor slid his fingers into the golden hair and touched his lips to Glorfindel’s. “Let us share a kiss for now and then we will see what the future will bring.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t agree more. His heart was still pounding from the aerial dance they had just performed and now it was thumping even harder due to the kiss he had just received. He was already looking forward to dancing with Erestor high up in the skies next year.

 

The end


End file.
